Les né moldus ont droit à l'amour
by Luna Cave
Summary: La guerre fait rage et Hermione, tout juste évadée du manoir des Malfoy, pense a sa condition de née-moldue. OS sur une chanson Disney.


**Bonjouuur !** Je suis de retour. Mes examens sont finis donc je peux écrire ! J'ai eu du mal à la fin, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire mais j'ai _résisté. Voila un petit OS sur Hermione, c'était quelque chose auquel je pensais depuis longtemps déjà et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. Je compte continuer "**Breathe me**" cette été, j'ai aussi eu une idée sur une fic parlant de Luna et une autre sur Luna et Neville. ( et aussi une sur Drago et Hermione mais ça, ça sera pour plus tard ! ) Bref..._

**VACAAANCES !**

Désolé. Bonne chance pour ceux qui passent le bac et j'espère que ce petit OS de rien du tout vous plaira !

**Un grand merci à MARIA pour la correction !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les né-moldus ont droit à l'amour.**

_Sang de bourbe_

La cicatrice encrée dans la chair de son bras, écrite de la main de cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione ne pouvait plus lâcher ses yeux de ces trois mots.

_Sang de bourbe_

Cette insulte qu'elle avait entendu tant de fois à son égard. Elle avait fini par s'y faire. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre, de ces idiotes sur la pureté du sang. Ça la rendait malade.

Hermione était assise sur le lit de la petite chambre d'ami de la chaumière aux coquillages, la chambre ou elle avait dormi la nuit dernière après s'être évadé du Manoir des Malfoys. Elle avait enfin réussi à être seule, Ron n'avait pas encore vu, il lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas rester seule, pas avec l'accès de rage dont elle avait fait peur face au gobelins. Elle avait vraiment pété un plomb, elle n'en pouvait plus.

**_Sang de bourbe_**

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette guerre se finisse . Elle en avait marre de courir après les horcruxes, d'être loin de ses parents qui ne s'en souviennent même pas d'elle. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas Harry.

Quand Hermione était enfant, elle avait vu tous les classiques Disney. C'était normal pour des moldus. Elle s'en souvenait d'un des films, qui à l'époque, n'était pas son préféré, il s'appelait "Le bossu de notre dame" . Elle se souvenait surtout d'une chanson, qui maintenant, avait beaucoup plus de sens pour elle.

_Je ne sais, Seigneur, si ces mots, monteront jusqu'au Ciel. Si tu entendras, tout là-haut, Ce très humble appel._

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie proche d'Esmeralda. En réalité son Disney préféré était "_La Belle et la Bête_ " . Mais maintenant que les paroles lui revenaient en tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre condition de sang de bourbe.

_Moi : l'exclue , l'impure , la gitane , en toi j'espère toujours._

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot, qu'elle tenta d'étouffer pour ne pas que les garçons l'entendent. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains.

_Car dans le coeur de Notre-Dame, Les bannis, ont droit d'amour !_

Notre dame représentait parfaitement le château de Poudlard, ou elle s'était toujours sentie chez elle et jamais elle ne s'était sentie intruse dans ce monde.

_Protège mon Dieu, les malheureux. Éclaire la misère, des coeurs solitaires. Nulle âme à part moi, ne les entendras, si tu restes sourd, aux mendiants d'amour._

Elle s'essuya les yeux rapidement, tentant de se calmer. C'était normal de craquer, il fallait juste qu'elle continue d'avoir son objectif en tête.

_Je ne désire rien, ni gloire ni biens_

_Mais le gueux qui a faim doit mendier son pain_

**_« Espèce de sale sang de bourbe. »_**

Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de particulier, elle était juste née de parents moldus qu'elle aimait plus que tout. C'était stupide. Et ces sang purs ne supportaient pas qu'elle soit bien plus intelligentes et douée qu'eux. Une foutue sang de bourbe ne pouvait pas être plus douée qu'un sang pur.

Son poing se crispa sous la colère et elle ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Sa cicatrice lui faisait encore mal. Elle porta sa main a son cou, là ou la fine blessure de la lame de Bellatrix était encore présente .

_Entends pour mes frères cette humble prière car les miséreux sont enfants de Dieu_

En y pensant, le groupe de gitans représentait bien les nés moldus, exclu de la société. C'était assez drôle comme ces histoires pour enfant pouvaient être si proche de la vérité.

« Hermione ? »

Ron ouvrit la porte et l'observa un instant, il semblait inquiet.

« Ça va ? »

Hermione se leva brusquement, s'approchant du rouquin.

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Hermione avait confiance en Harry et en Ron et elle savait qu'un jour, tout irait bien.


End file.
